borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crimson Armory
Glitch How can we do the glitch? ~GastNDorf :I found the videos about the glitch on YouTube. — Wisq (talk) 12:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm a PS3 user, and we tried the glitch on the second pass at the vault (Kinkaids' Mission), however, unfortunately the 'take loot' box got checked. Now, we killed ourselves because we thought this would be the right thing to do, but now we're unable to get back into the vault, even though we've killed Knoxx countless times. Does anyone know of a fix for this? I know, glitching should be frowned upon, but the thought of that much loot was so enticing! Sleeps 17:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I Just did this quest for the first time, had not got any boxes ticked, we stared the count-down, looted the armory and blew up but only steal loot is ticked does anyone know a fix for this? - RASICTalk 16:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Glitched as Well-- Sorry to just add below your post, but I to have a problem. After killing Knoxx I had entered the elevator shaft without even attempting the "Loot Glitch". I did not turn in the mission "Armory Assult" while there, although both check marks are present. From that point I logged and waited for my partner to join so I'd have more pockets to carry items in. However, upon my return, again after killing Knoxx, the door to the elevator/lootables is sealed. So now I am unable to even turn in the mission nor even get a crack at the chests. Any help or guidance will prevent me from smashing my controller against the wall.Lostinthougt 15:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC)LostinThougt Glitched too Well, during the second raid of the armory given by Marcus, I was using the Armory Glitch, but unfortuneatly I accidentially came too close to the elevator,so the take loot part got checked, thus locking myself out of the armory after commiting suicide to get out. Now I can't turn in the mission and you can imagine how annoying this is, so is there any solution for this? And aside that, I play on Xbox, if that helps- --Live on earths ass 19:25, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I was in the same situation but then I found a solution : you have to do this quest when someone is hosting the game, who hasn`t completed this quest. this should fix this problem. Same issue, but for... reasons, I have no access to online. Is there any way to fix this in single player, or did I permanently locked myself out of the armory? 20:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) wantfastcars I got another question, not sure if this is the right place to ask, but is it possible to perform the glitch and go through the elevator room without ticking the box for "STEAL LOOT" ? - Nykri 20:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Nykri No, it's not, but you can get around it. Go to the top floor, across from the maze of crates is a bridge. Bring the bridge down, cross it, and go left. There's an elevator that'll bring you down to the last room with those last few chests. Ion69 21:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Ion69 Loot quality Having done a few (singleplayer) armoury runs now, I have to disagree with the article re: the loot in the armoury not being up to par. In my experience, I recall finding dozens of purple weapons, and maybe a dozen yellow/orange/dark-orange items in all. Even with 48 inventory slots, I got to the point where I was only collecting purple items and higher, and even then I was throwing out purple items to make room for higher-value purple items to sell. I've even found two pearlescent weapons this way (after several runs). This is about what I expected from the number of chests I opened in the armoury, since I found that DLC3 had been pretty generous with items, even before the armoury itself. I would correct the article, except I'm using a siren with a "+2 find rare items" catalyst mod, and I wonder if that affects things. Previous testing seemed to determine that ability didn't have an effect on the contents of chests (at least so far as item colour is concerned), but that may have changed in the patch. In fact, I've been using that mod since before I started DLC3, so it's possible that what I thought was DLC3 being incredibly generous was just that they had finally made that ability work correctly … — Wisq (talk) 12:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Just to back this up with numbers, here's my count on the last run: :* Weapons: :** 14 rare ( :** , , ) :** :** 160 common ( , , ) :** (counted separately) :* Class mods: , , :* Grenade mods: , :* Shields: , , , :* Total: 306 items. 14 yellow-plus and 14 Eridian (4.6% each), 62 purple (20.3%), 102 blue (33.3%), 114 green/white (37.3%). :5% yellow-plus and 20% purple is fairly generous, I think. Then again, like I said, it's about what I've come to expect from the generous DLC3 crates so far. I may try a no-"+2 find rare items" run, but it's pretty tedious to count 300+ items each time. — Wisq (talk) 15:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) 14 orange weapons is a good loot indeed, usually it is a bit less, around 10 or higher, for instance last time I counted only 11 oranges. Another adverse issue with the armoury is that many chests especially in the wall of rooms and on the top floor are capped to 48lvl even though I'm on playthrough2. Must be a glitch I reckon. In total I counted 32 capped chests, which quite a lot. Senseich 19:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) on my third run, i got 16 orange, 1 pearlesent, about 20-30 purples. i was a hunter with knoxx's gold and + 2 rare. sorry about slight damage to upper post. i'm new here.